1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electromechanical brake. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to an electromechanical brake using a gear and a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a brake system is a brake apparatus that de-accelerates or stops a running vehicle and, at the same time, maintains a parked state.
The brake is commonly a friction brake. The friction brake performs a braking function when a disc that rotates together with a wheel is pressed by an oil pressure from pads provided at both sides of the disc. Meanwhile, a hydraulic brake strongly pushes the pad toward the disc using an oil pressure during braking. For this reason, the hydraulic brake has a complicated configuration including a booster to reinforce a pedal operation force, a master cylinder to form an oil pressure, an oil pressure line, a wheel cylinder and a variety of equipment to control and aid these elements. Due to such a complicated configuration, there is limitation of reinforcement of reliability, stability and the like to some extent.
In this regard, recently, an electro-mechanical brake (EMB) in which a simple configuration and reliability in brake performance that are lacking in the hydraulic brake is used. In brief, an EMB is an apparatus for obtaining braking force through a motor, which performs a braking function using a presser that presses a motor, a gear assembly as a decelerator and a pad toward the disc.
However, a conventional EMB has a relatively low efficiency and slow response, as compared to a hydraulic brake. While a brake operates, application of electric current to the motor is required. For this reason, a structure that has motor durability and prevents rotation of the presser is required. Also, in order to increase deceleration between the motor and the presser, a large gear assembly is disadvantageously required.